vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukino Agria
Summary Yukino Agria (ユキノ・アグリア Yukino Aguria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage and a member of the former strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. She is also the younger sister of Sorano. Yukino is shown to be quite self-confident. She has immense faith in her abilities as a Mage, and takes pride in being a member of Sabertooth - even to the point of betting her life for it. However, while not as cocky as Sting Eucliffe, she does prove to be a bit overconfident, the mentioned bet being made just for the sake of it.She had thought that she had won the bet right from the get go, based on her own knowledge of her power alone. On the other hand, Yukino highly respects her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers. She is also very polite to others, referring to Lucy and her teammates with the suffix "-sama" despite having just met them. Despite Yukino's overconfidence and tenacity, she is shown to be very sensitive. The humiliation of having been stripped naked and removing her Guild mark herself greatly lowered her self-esteem. Upon Natsu showing his kindness to her, Yukino broke down and confessed she is rarely ever treated this way. Powers and stats Tier: 8-C Name: Yukino Agria Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 18-19 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and abilities: Magic, Summoning, Gravity Control (via Libra), Water Control (via Pisces), Shape-shifting (Pisces ability), Martial Arts Attack Potency: Builiding level (with Pisces water attacks, also possibly with brute force of Ophiuchus) Speed: Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Town level (survived one hit from Kagura's sheathed Archenemy) Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds of meters with Gravity Control and Water Attacks (of her summons) Standard Equipment: Keys of Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus, Trident (Pisces weapon), Scales (Libra weapon) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Overconfident, Fragile, Has no way to fight without her summons (non canon feats are not counted), Water (Pisces only) Notable Techniques: * Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Yukino uses Celestial Spirit Magic. At the moment, only five keys are known to be in her possession. She has obtained two gold keys to summon forth Pisces and Libra, holds the thirteenth zodiac key of Ophiuchus. She is also able to easily open two gates at once, much to the surprise of the crowd, as seen during her battle against Kagura on the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games. * Multiple Summon: She has the ability to summon multiple Celestial Spirits at the same time * Summoning Pisces '''(list of Pisces abilities) ** '''Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): While in human form, Pisces use Water Magic as their primary source of combat. The mother employs this Magic as a Caster type, being able to create masses of water accompanying her motions when she kicks in order to increase the damage inflicted to the target via the blunt force of the liquid. On the other hand, the son uses it as a Holder Magic, wielding a trident to send waves focused around the weapon's tip against the opponent when he lunges at them. However, both can combine their Magic to create powerful beams of water. **'Flight:' While in fish form, Pisces can glide through the air and attack their opponents from above. Their main form of offense seems to consist of throwing themselves against the target at high speed, using their massive heads to inflict powerful blows. Such a rudimentary attack possesses enough force to raise large amounts of sand into the air, when the fish's strikes connect with a sandy surface. The two separate beings are capable of synchronizing their assaults, moving in unison. ** Melee Combatant: While in their human form, Pisces have been shown to use melee combat techniques which come enhanced with Water Magicas their means of fighting. Their split nature allows them to combine their assaults, making them harder to avoid. ** Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mother Pisces fights unarmed, and could pull a water-cloaked crescent kick with high precision. ** Spearmanship: Son Pisces has been shown handling his trident skillfully, landing quite a devastating water-imbued strike through its use. **'Immortality:' As a Celestial Spirit, Pisces cannot die, unless they are somehow forced to stay in the Human World for a long period of time ** Shapeshifting: They can change forms from two giant fish-like creatures to human-like female and male form * Summoning Libra ** Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): Libra uses this type of Gravity Magic which can alter either her target's gravity or her own. She is also able to change the body figure of anyone she wishes. ** Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Libra cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. * Summoning Ophiuchus ** Immortality, another abilities unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Magic User Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters